The Life Of A Servant
by Mad Squirrel
Summary: Suboshi gets this crazy idea to win Yui's affection: to become her servant. Read if you're interested, if you're not, well, I don't mind. It could possibly turn into PG-13. I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Hopefully one day I will own my own anime instead of having to borrow other peoples.   
  
Author's Note ~ Please give me a break on this one, because it's like the first serious fic I've ever written. I'm sorry if the characters are a little out-of-character (it bugs me to abbreviate). By the way, this takes place sometime when Yui still hates Miaka and is staying at the Kutou palace place. Yui/Suboshi (if you don't approve, don't yap at me about it). I sympathize with Suboshi because I know how it feels to get madly obsessive over someone... TASUKI!!!! ;( *cries out in agony* And if I got a little too carried away and Suboshi seems like a pathetic, love-sick dog, well they say a writer puts a little of themselves into their work, and believe me, I am one pathetic, love-sick dog.   
  
And before you get to the good stuff (or maybe the bad stuff, depending on if you go hard on my writing or not), even though this is suppose to be serious, don't take it completely serious! I like to write light-hearted, silly stuff. Don't expect much angst in here cuz I'm not good at it! I generally read happy easy-going stuff, so that's what I tend to write. You might call me a hypocrite when you read the first sentence, but I really want you guys to interpret this not so seriously as it sounds. So don't think I'm torturing Suboshi, cuz he'll get what he wants... eventually. My stories tend to drone on quite a bit. Heh heh. It's not the outcome, it's the journey getting there. Ok, ok I'll end this pre-note already. I know you probably skipped it anyway... I feel so under-appreciated!!! :P Just think of this fanfic as one big joke, alright?  
  
Wait, wait, one more thing, then I'll leave you alone. I do add some stuff that wasn't in the series. I don't know much about how the servants lived and dressed and exactly what they did during that time period, so I just used my best judgment. So everything's not exactly accurate, but hey, I tried.   
  
~ Mad Squirrel (a.k.a. Laura)  
  
Suboshi sat in his room, anxiously longing and desiring to get close to Yui-sama. He loved his miko to no limit, and the longer he stayed in that room, the more obsessive he grew. He would do anything to be close to her... he would even be satisfied just to have the heavenly honor to look at her, which is even more than he had now. Not being in her presence was literally painful for the poor guy.   
  
At the point where he was on the brink of going insane if he couldn't be with Yui-sama (if he hasn't already), Suboshi decided to try his luck and knock on Yui-sama's door. Even if she hated him and slammed the door in his face, he would at least get to see her for a couple seconds. Suboshi was feeling pretty hopeless.   
  
Before he left his room to go to Yui-sama's, he tried to make his greenish-brown (is it brown? Or green? I think it's the color of canned peas.) hair look half-decent. Afterall, he had been tugging and pulling it fiercely while he was suffering from pure agony in his room.   
  
He took a step out of his room, and despite his attempt at looking presentable, he still looked horrible. He lacked sleep, and he had a deranged look on his face. His clothes were ruffled, his hair was a mess, and he was clenching his teeth insanely. He received many strange glances while he walked down the hall to his beloved Yui-sama's door.   
  
His steps were hard and painful. His breathing was heavy and gasping. He slowly reached his hand, which was dripping with boiling sweat, for the golden, quite expensive door-knob of Yui-sama's beloved door (Nakago went all out when decorating her room, even the door was the best door in all of ancient China). Suboshi's heart pounded unbelievably hard and adrenaline raced through his veins as his aching palm inched closer to the beautiful doorknob. He could feel that his heart would burst any instant and he would die of a heart attack outside of his cherished miko's door. Wouldn't that be ironic? But right before his palm touched the knob, the intensity of the moment was way too much for Suboshi and he had to take his hand away. The Seiryuu seishi stumbled a few steps back and took some relieving, gulping breathes. He just couldn't do it. It was too much for him, so he slumped back to his room in defeat.   
  
When he reached his room, he sulked in his chair with his face in his hands.   
  
"What am I going to do!?" He called out madly. "I have to do something!!! I can't go on living like this!!!"   
  
Suddenly a servant burst in. "Please, Lord Suboshi do not yell like that! You will wake Yui-sama."   
  
The mention of Yui-sama nearly gave Suboshi a seizure and he jumped up in his chair, with very enlarged eyes. "Yui-sama!!!???"   
  
"Lord Suboshi! Do you want me to report you to Lord Nakago?" The servant scolded, abruptly grabbing his laundry basket, which was nearly empty since he didn't change his clothes hardly ever, ever since his obsession with Yui-sama.  
  
After contemplating the bold servant (after all, she did just reprimand someone with higher status than her, even if Suboshi wasn't very well respected at the Seiryuu palace) take his dirty laundry for cleaning, a crazy idea struck him like a slap in the kisser. 'I'll do anything to get close to Yui-sama... so I could impersonate one of her maids!!! I could wash her laundry, deliver her food, and if I'm lucky, I could even give her a sponge bath!!!' Suboshi thought to himself enthusiastically. This was the plan he had been dreaming of... What an honor it would be to be Yui-sama's servant...  
  
That night, Suboshi nearly died of ecstasy while he fantasized of all the possible experiences he could have while being Yui-sama's servant and all the time he would be able to spend with her.   
  
In the morning, he had it all planned out. He woke up extra early and crept along the servant quarters. If he was lucky, the servants wouldn't be awake yet and he could sneak in to one of their rooms and steal their clothes. If that wasn't a possibility, than he would have to jump one of them and take their clothes the hard way. He could always make a servant outfit himself, but that was out of the question since he couldn't sew. Either one of the first two he would do. He just kept telling himself that it was all for Yui-sama. But there was another problem in his plan. How would he make himself appear to be a woman? Servants didn't wear any sort of cosmetics. Oh well, he'll improvise.   
  
Suboshi peered into one of the rooms of the servant quarters. Fortunately for him, the four beds in there were all still occupied. He tiptoed into the drab, dark room. Those silk slippers he wears sure did come in handy at a time like this. He was a silent shadow.   
  
Another obstacle: Where in the world do they keep the clothes!? But that was quickly resolved when Suboshi found them sitting in neat piles on a shelf. He quickly swiped one of the piles in a quick, dramatic flash of motion and ran out the room, but as soon as he was out of the door, he ran right into a guard, walking down the halls on early morning patrol.   
  
"Lord Suboshi!" The guard said with a surprised expression on his face, but it soon turned sour. "I hope you have a good reason for sneaking into the servant quarters and stealing their clothes."   
  
Suboshi, being totally speechless, did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He punched the guard square in the face and ran away as fast as he could, never looking back. Sure, he would get punished later, but right now was not the time, especially when he was so close to being with his worshipped miko.   
  
In the safety of a storage closet, Suboshi eagerly shed his garb and attempted to put on the servant attire, which was a long, light-colored robe that had a hood and a piece of cloth used to cover the face, except for the eyes (lucky for Suboshi, in order to conceal his short hair and masculine features). The only problem was that the servant clothing was a tad bit too small for poor Suboshi and was in danger of ripping right down the center. The servant robes were normally quite loose, and let's just say that on Suboshi, you can tell that he's not of the female race. Suboshi cursed silently. Nothing was going right for his plan. He had no choice but to go back and get a larger robe-if he could find one. If he stayed with this size, he would be exposed right when he stepped out of the storage closet and would have no chance of ever getting close to Yui-sama.   
  
Yet again, Suboshi prowled towards the servant quarters in hope of finding a larger sized garment (he changed into his regular clothing before going out, of course ^^;;). Fortunately, the guard was not there anymore and was probably searching for Suboshi elsewhere (most likely his room). This was a very dangerous mission, but Yui-sama was well worth it to him.   
  
In and out the servant quarters, Suboshi searched for a larger servant robe. Most of them were the same size as the first one he tried on, but he finally succeeded in finding one that would fit him.   
  
After trying that on, even though it was still a little snug, he returned to the storage closet and waited until the maids actually started to do their jobs, since it was still well before sunrise. The servants didn't start until after sunrise.   
  
During Suboshi's wait in the storage closet, his eagerness grew extremely high. He couldn't wait until he could serve the blonde beauty he desired so much. He wasn't sure what servant job he would do first, perhaps he would deliver her breakfast. But he couldn't cook anything presentable... Hopefully there was a chef who would prepare it. He wasn't even sure how long he would stay a servant. Oh well, Suboshi's mind was on the moment. He shivered with great avidity.   
  
Finally, the servants' doors opened and the robe-clad women poured out into the hall in a hustle of nervous energy. Suboshi carefully slunk out of the storage closet, hoping to pass unnoticed, and swiftly joined the group of servants that entered the kitchen. Suboshi rudely pushed and shoved among the fellow servants in order to reach the front, where a large Chinese man was handing out trays of hot, steaming food. Suboshi waited impatiently as the man's loud voice boomed out names of the people who the servants were to deliver the food to.   
  
"The Emperor!" The man called out and a large, golden plate topped with the finest food in the palace was promptly carried away by a servant (sorry, I don't recall the emperor's name...). "Nakago-sama!" A smaller, but still grand, platter was again taken away by another servant.  
  
"That's a feast! Way more than I get," Suboshi murmured to himself.   
  
"Of course it's more than you get, you're just a servant! You better fix that attitude little lady," the man said to Suboshi, since Suboshi was right in the front. Suboshi just glared.   
  
"Yu-!!" shouted the man, but didn't have enough time to finish because Suboshi had already grabbed the full platter and was on his way to Yui-sama's room. He had a wide air-headed grin on his face while he walked eagerly down the blue halls. Oh, how much he wanted to see that glowing angel's face. His mind filled with fantasies of how she would react when he brought her the delicious, steaming breakfast. Perhaps he could even stay and watch her eat... Maybe she will offer him a bite and then...  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
Suboshi woke from his daydream and much to his dismay, the food he was carrying was scattered and spilled all over the floor around him. Dammit.   
  
**  
**  
**  
**  
  
What will happen next? Will Suboshi ever get his dream to come true and get to see his Yui-sama? You'll see in the next chapter, which will come out soon. I promise!! I would write it right now, but I'm really tired. Luckily I'm on spring break right now so I'll be able to write more tomorrow. I would love it if you would review. My other fics were duds cuz no one reviewd except for one person! But even if you don't review, I'll still write more. ^0^ You can't get rid of me that easily!   
  
-Mad Squirrel-  
Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Bottom line, man. So don't sue unless you want some pocket lint. :P The only character I made up is Sheng Niu, the girl Suboshi knew when he was a kid, but then again, she's only mentioned once. Oh yea, I also own the nameless doctor.  
  
A/N: Hey chickies!! If you didn't before, you might wanna read the author's note on the first chapter.*Shrug* Just a suggestion. And yes, this is fairly OOC. I'm sorry I made Suboshi such a twit! *very ashamed of herself* I love Suboshi!!!  
  
And a little note on the Chinese name I chose for Suboshi's as a servant: Since I am not of Chinese descent, I don't really know about Chinese names (so don't get mad at me if it sounds weird.). I just went to a website and chose a random name. If you are Chinese, please tell me the meaning of the name Sheng Niu (I put the surname first) and how to pronounce it. My email is heartburnya@yahoo.com or you could tell me in a review. Thank-you!  
  
Golly, I suck! I'm so sorry you guys!! I should of got this out way sooner, but you know how writer's block can get sometimes..  
  
How awesome!! I got four reviews for the first chapter! Thank-you Reign of Isis4559, Blue Quartz, Tara-hime, and Mystik4L M3nt@LneZz! I'm not used to getting very many reviews, so I'm very grateful when I do. It's nice to know that someone is actually reading this besides my sisters, who I have to force. ^^;  
  
~~  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Suboshi, now impersonating a servant, had just spilled all of his beloved Yui-sama's food on the ground. Most likely, he had tipped the platter a little too far while he was daydreaming.  
  
His nervous system completely collapsed and he just stood there, looking down at the huge mess, holding the empty serving tray. He was in shock and didn't know what to do. He could always go back and get another platter, but that probably wouldn't go that well with the big guy. Besides, what about the destruction of the ceramic dishes and most importantly, the carpet of the hall? He had to clean it up somehow. Nothing could help; this was inevitably a one-way ticket to being fed to Ashitare.  
  
'Crap, what do I do???!!!' repeated over and over in his head, until his frantic thoughts were interrupted by a kind, feminine voice that made his eardrums ring like crazy.  
  
"Do you need help cleaning that up?"  
  
Suboshi spun around and almost screamed at the site of Yui-sama, but he still had a little self-control left. "Yui-sama!!" he managed to squeak. He hadn't noticed that she had come out of her room (probably from the noise of the crash), which was a few doors down the hall. Suboshi threw himself on the ground next to Yui's feet.  
  
"Please forgive me, Yui-sama!!" the servant imposter begged, trying to disguise his voice as a woman's, which wasn't that easy. "I spilled all of your food!!"  
  
Yui kneeled down so that she was directly facing Suboshi, who was astonished by how much more gorgeous she was up close. "It's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean to."  
  
The dusty-blonde priestess began to clean up the mess, and Suboshi did the same. He was very shaky and nervous, though. Being so close to Yui made his insides feel like they were burning. He accidentally cut his hand on a broken piece of a dish, but didn't even notice because he was focusing so much on Yui. But She saw the blood.  
  
"Oh, you're bleeding!" Yui said, examining his palm. Every spot her skin touched his sent a tingle through him. "Come into my room and I'll bandage it for you." Suboshi's heart leaped for joy, but he stopped himself from showing his joy. "But what about his mess? And your food???" He asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. That cut looks deep," Yui replied, taking him into her room. The moment he stepped in, he was in heaven. The room was filled with Yui-sama's pleasant scent, her kind warmth, and her gentle softness. Impersonating a servant was well worth it to be in Yui-sama's room. He didn't care if he bled to death, as long as he died in that room.  
  
She sat him down on her bed as she went to go look for something. Her bed. He was sitting on her bed. Where she slept! HOLY CRAP!!! This was all way too overwhelming for Suboshi. He was fighting to keep himself under control. Come on Suboshi, don't do something crazy now! You're so close! Hang on there! Remember, self control!  
  
It was when Yui returned with a wet, white cloth that made it even harder for Suboshi. She was sitting right next to him, cleansing his cut. He was so close to touching her. He was so close to taking her in his arms. He was so close to locking her lips with his. He was so close to having her to himself. He was so close, it was scary.  
  
Yui's concerned statement interrupted Suboshi's thoughts. "You might need stitches. Is there a doctor in this palace?" [AN: Does anyone know for a fact if they used stitches for deep cuts in ancient China? ^^; I just supposed they do.]  
  
"Yes." He didn't want to leave his Yui-sama, though.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door. Yui opened it, to see a guard standing outside her door.  
  
"Yui-sama, what happened? There's a huge mess outside your door!" the guard said, paying no attention to Suboshi, who grimaced at the thought of the punishment he would get.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I accidentally spilled my tray when I was taking it back to the kitchen. This servant," Yui motioned to Suboshi. "was helping me clean it up, but she cut herself and I was cleaning the wound." Suboshi was amazed that she lied for him. His heart sank.  
  
"Oh," the guard said, surprised by her explanation. He was expecting it to be the fault of anyone besides the priestess. "Next time, just leave your finished tray on the table and a servant will take it. Would you like another plate of food?"  
  
"Please," Yui said, now very hungry. "And will you bring the doctor as well, please?"  
  
"Yes, Yui-sama," the guard bowed and left abruptly. The sounds of the pieces of broken dishes being picked up by servants was heard from down the hall.  
  
"Yui-sama, why did you do that??" Suboshi asked, rising up from the bed. "It was me who spilled the food!"  
  
"Yes, but you would be punished, and I wouldn't," Yui smiled. Suboshi didn't know what to say to the kind priestess. He longed to confess his passionate love for the girl. Instead he bowed and recited a very gracious thank-you.  
  
"What is your name," Yui asked, taking Suboshi by surprise. He never thought she would want to his name, as a servant.  
  
"Eh. my name is. Sheng Niu," Suboshi answered, using the name of a girl he knew during his childhood. Why was she asking him this? Wasn't he just a servant to her?  
  
Now Yui was sitting next to Suboshi on the bed. "How'd you get to be a servant?" she asked.  
  
He stumbled for a realistic life story of a servant, which he hadn't really thought about. "Well, my, uh, mother was a servant," Suboshi answered slowly. "So I guess I was born into the job."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"I never knew my father," Suboshi answered simply. He was surprised to look into Yui's eyes and see warmhearted compassion, just like the compassion she gave him when he was told his twin brother, who he loved dearly, was dead.  
  
"Niu-san. Your eyes looks very familiar. Have you served me before?" Yui said, making Suboshi very nervous that his identity might be uncovered by his priestess.  
  
"Perhaps you were served by my mother. It is said that we have very similar eyes. Or maybe my sister," Suboshi tried to convince Yui that she hadn't seen him before, and luckily, she seemed to believe him.  
  
"You know, I don't really like having servants," Yui said. "You all deserve to do something other than serve people all your life. I don't have servants in my world."  
  
"But Yui-sama," Suboshi argued. "You are more important than us. We are meant to serve you. You are the priestess. You will save us all. We owe it to you. It is an honor to serve you." He was not only speaking as a servant, but as a devoted seishi as well.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by another knock at the door. Suboshi was disappointed to have Yui's gaze him his as she got up to answer the door. It was the doctor and a servant carrying another platter of food. Yui let them come in. The servant abruptly set the platter down, bowed, and left without saying a word. Seeing someone act like that around her saddened Yui even more.  
  
While the doctor slowly stitched Suboshi's cut together, Suboshi continued to watch Yui-sama as she ate. He had never seen anyone eat more gracefully, and yet never so sadly either. She sat there starring out the window longingly, her lovely bangs casting a shadow over her heartsick eyes. She looked lonely.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, that's the end of chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think. All reviews are appreciated, as long as they are not hateful and mean (you can critisize me, just don't make them too harsh. I'm really sensitive!) I realize I'm not the best writer on the planet. ^_~ Ciao my friends! 


End file.
